The Truth 2
by As.we.slowly.fade.away
Summary: This is the sequel to The Truth. There's evil on the rise. And it comes from the least expected person. But Who? CHLOE/SIMON DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Reliving The Dream

**A/N: **ok well some people told me that I should continue my story called the truth. So I am. Here we go. Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own darkest powers!

Chapter 1

Simon's POV:

I got up, got dressed, and was going downstairs to find Chloe.

But before I could go anywhere, I heard a sharp knock on my bedroom door.

"Hello?" I answered.

" Let me in, " said Derek.

So I opened the door and sat on my bed ready for him to talk. Should I tell him about my dream? About my feelings for Chloe? Should I tell him anything?

" Simon, I need to talk to you," Derek stated.

"Ya, I got that. Go."

"Ok well I need your advice," he paused and when I finally nodded, he continued. "Should I tell Chloe that I like her?"

"No," I answered too quickly.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked

"Um... nothing. Nevermind. Just tell her. I don't care." I was really mad at Derek for even liking Chloe. He knew that I liked her. I've told him that before.

"Yes you do care," Well of course I care! But it's not like I'd tell him that. "So what's wrong with telling Chloe that I like her?"

"Well mabye the fact that I like Chloe, too," I said a lot harsher and more sarcastic than I meant it to be.

"Oh," was his only answer.

"Ya, so get out of my room. Tell Chloe you like her. See if I care-" I waved towards the door. " -Now goodbye."

"Whatever," And Derek left.

I fell onto my bed and thought of the dream I had.

_" hey Chloe, can I talk to you?" I asked._

_"Um... ya," She smiled_

_She followed me outside to a big, shady tree._

_"What's up?" She began._

_"Chloe, I really like you. Way more than you would ever know," I was so nervous that she would reject me._

_"Simon, that's so sweet." She giggled and grinned._

_"That's not a rejection is it?" I asked._

_"Of course not," she said right before she kissed me. It was short and sweet._

"If only it was that easy," I whispered so low that I could barely hear it.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I finally got up and went downstairs to talk to Chloe.

In the kitchen she sat next to Tori, staring at the table.

"Hey," I said sort of to both. Though only Tori answered.

"Is Chloe ok?" I asked. I mean she was just sitting there staring at the table. She was scaring me.

"I don't know. She's breathing. That should count for something." Tori answered so casually it was like she didn't even know Chloe.

" Chloe, Chloe?" I said shaking her a little.

"What?" She finally answered without even looking up from the table. Her tone was expressionless. Her eyes were blank. She was definately not ok.

"What's wrong?" I really wanted to know.

" S-simon?"

"Ya?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Follow me," She got up and walked toward the back door. So I followed.

She finally stoppped about 100 feet away from the house. Whatever she needed to tell me, Derek couldn't hear.

"You want to know what's wrong?" She began

"Ya,"

"Well, your crazed brother t-told me he was in love with me, then kissed me. I-I hate him! I wouldn't talk because I was in shock. He f-freaked me out," She admitted. By the end, she was close to tears.

"Well what would you do if I told you the same thing?" I wanted to see what she would say.

"W-what?" She studdered

"Chloe, I really like you. A lot."

"Oh," Then she smiled and reached up to kiss me.

Short and sweet just like in my dream.

**A/N:** ok well theres the end of first chapter! Tell me what you think! And no flames, I really don't like them! ok then Luv ya!

~merponies


	2. Crap, I lost

**A/N:** Ok well in the last chapter Chloe said that she hated Derek. And a lot of people said that Chloe would never say that. And you guys are right. So here I am with the 2nd Chapter. Hope you enjoy! (and I will try to fix that whole hatred thing!) Oh and sorry it's been so long!

Simon's P.O.V:

So I went back inside to talk to Derek. I found him in our room.

" Derek?" I asked

" Yes?" He answered without looking up.

" Why did you kiss Chloe?"

" Why did you?"

" I didn't. She kissed me." I admitted.

"Well... whatever. I kissed her because I like her. And when did she kiss you?" Derek wondered.

" That's not important. Derek, she hates you. She told me that."

" Simon, she would never say that. She's too nice. She doesn't even hate Tori for hitting her with a brick and locking her up in that crawlspace. Don't make up crap." He just wouldn't listen to me.

"Well I'm going to go ask her. You can come if you want to. I don't really care." I wasn't really all that mad. I just wanted him to know that I was right. So I got up and left the room.

When I got downstairs, Chloe was back in the same positionas when I first saw her this morning.

"Chloe?" I asked softly as I sat across from her.

"What?" She looked up a little and I swear I saw a little smile.

" You did say you hated Derek, right?"

"Ya, but only because I was really mad. I-I didn't mean it. Why do you ask?" Crap. I lost

" Derek didn't think that you actually hated him. So I came to ask you."

"Oh. I don't hate him. I don't really like him, but I don't hate him." She said softly.

"Ok. Well then, I guess I should go find him. I'll talk to you later 'k?" I started to get up

" Ya. Bye." Her faint smile just smile just kept getting bigger and bigger.

I walked into the other room where Derek was standing against a wall.

" See? She doesn't hate me."

"Ok. So she doesn't." I lost. This sucks.


	3. What Do you Think?

**A/N: ok so I've sort of forgot about this story… and I've had writers block… so here's chapter 3! Enjoy!!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

Chloe's P.O.V:

I was still just sitting at the table, doing nothing, when Andrew walked in.

"Chloe, we thought it's time you meet the other supernaturals."

"Well ok," I answered skeptically. I got up and followed Andrew to another room.

We stepped into the living room and I saw dozens of teenage faces; watching me.

Andrew led me over to my friends. Then, a small group of six came over to us. Andrew introduced them.

"This is Abel, a witch, Jakob, a sorcerer," now he was cute. "Tyler, a fire demon, Kade and Kathrine, twin werewolves, and Lizzi, a telekinetic half-demon," now that was just plain freaky. I did kind of feel guilty for thinking Jakob was cute. I really did like Simon. Maybe Jakob will turn out to be a jerk and it won't be hard to choose. Hopefully.

"So, you're both werewolves?" Derek was the first to talk.

"Yes," Said Kathrine simply. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not," Derek defended himself.

Soon, all the supernaturals had parted their separate ways except for Simon, Tori, Jakob, Abel, and I. We all stood there, awkwardly.

Tori and Abel started talking and left. Then, it was just Simon, Jakob, and I.

Jakob was glaring at Simon.

I just stood there, watching.

Andrew's voice came over an intercom I didn't know we had, saying: "Lyle House Kids, I need to see you in the backyard, now."

"Come on, Simon," I reached for his arm, but he started walking. So, I followed him.

When we got outside, only Derek was there.

"Derek, why isn't anyone here?" Simon questioned.

"How should I know?" Derek spat.

I turned out of boredom, and saw Tori and Andrew coming.

Andrew got here before Tori did, taking her sweet time about it.

"So how do you like the others?" Was Andrew's only question.

**A/N: ok so Disclaimer: Don't own it just the other supernaturals. Blah, blah, blah! Ok, so I didn't really like this chapter. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! Love you! **

**~Merponies**


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N**: Holy goodness! I just like abandoned my story. Poor story :( Anyway, I'm gonna write some more! Here we go…

Simon P.O.V:

"So how do you guys like the others?" Andrew asked us all. At first, no one spoke. But Tori had just approached the tree we stood under and gave her opinion.

"Well I like Abel. She's nice," It took all my strength to suppress my laughter. Tori was not, under any circumstances a nice person. Why she wanted to hang out with one was beyond me.

"Anyone else?" Andrew prompted.

Chloe worked up the nerve to speak. "I-I think it's a b-bit strange that Lizzi is a t-t-telekinetic half-demon. J-just like Liz." Chloe hated speaking in front of a group bigger than three people and it caused her to stutter even more.

"Yeah, I suppose that is odd. But it's just a coincidence. Don't let it get to you," Andrew looked back to all of us. "Anything else?"

I felt the urge to tell Andrew that I didn't like Jakob, but I needed a justification that I didn't have, so I kept my mouth shut.

So Andrew, believing we had nothing else to say, dismissed us all.

We were all just roaming around the backyard. I guess none of us were quite ready to go back inside.

Chloe walked up to me. Her eyes looked almost pained. It made no sense at all. "So, what do you _really_ think of everyone?" I guess she could see through my lie better than me.

"Um… well, I uh…" I felt like an idiot. "Jakob. He's… uh… I don't like him." Chloe looked at me questionably.

"Well, why not? He seems nice."

"I just don't like him, okay?" Holy crap. I didn't mean to yell at her. I just _hated_ Jakob. But I couldn't tell Chloe why. It was terrible.

Chloe's eyes got really, really wide and I felt everyone stare at me. She was the first to go inside that night.

"Chloe?" I asked the next morning. We were the only two left at breakfast. She had almost that same look when Derek kissed her.

"Yeah?" She looked up at me. Her eyes just as wide as they were the night before.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I never meant to yell at you. I really didn't." I was pleading.

"Then tell me the truth. Why don't you like Jakob?"

I couldn't lie to her. It was impossible.

"Okay, I don't like Jakob because he's really into you," I felt like an idiot.

Chloe laughed lightly. "You're _jealous_?"

"Yeah…" I spoke quietly, almost like a mouse.

Chloe walked around the table to where I was standing. "Well don't be," She wrapped her arms around me in a huge hug. "Cause I'm all yours." Chloe was smiling the biggest smile I ever thought imaginable. And it was beautiful.

Chloe P.O.V:

Wow. Simon was jealous. Of Jakob! A boy that I had just met yesterday, versus one of my best friends that I've known for weeks. It was funny.

It was almost 4:00 and I had been walking around the yard for over an hour.

"Hey," Jakob popped up behind me. I had no idea where he'd come from. I thought I was alone.

"Hi," I said almost glumly. I wasn't sad, I just… I didn't even know how I felt.

Jakob put his arm around me and said, "Aww, Chloe, what's wrong?"

I wanted to shake his arms off and tell him I didn't like him, but I couldn't. Because, I kind of _did_ like him.

These are not natural feelings. I shouldn't be feeling any of this. I can only like one person. Especially when one of those people I had already told I liked. It was wrong. There was no way I could ever make a list of who has better traits. They were both sorcerers, both cute, both nice. The only thing that differs is that Simon can draw. But Jakob can play the guitar. I needed a reason. A reason to not like Jakob.

"Jakob, do you know what I am?" I asked because a lot of people thought I was crazy when I said I could raise the dead.

"No," Jakob looked confused. "Should I?"

"I am a genetically altered necromancer who can raise the dead without even trying to." The look on his faced confirmed what I wanted to know. He was afraid of me. He didn't want to be with me. Simon didn't care. Simon was my friend.

"That's what I thought," I shook Jakob off my arm and ran inside.

I was sure now that I liked Simon.

**A/N:** Haha! Yeah! That's FINALLY done. I had perfect times to end it twice, but I pulled through!

Yeah, I remember getting a comment that someone liked how I spelled Jakob. With a 'k' not a 'c'. And I just had an argument with my brother's friend that I was a loser for using a k. and how c's and y's and for losers. (And he hates i's even though my name ends with an 'i')

So bye! REVIEW! I LOVE 'EM! And I love you too!


	5. Otherwise

**WARNING! This is a long Author's note!**

**A/N: **Woah! This is officially my longest story with five chapters! Yeah! I could never end it now! It's just getting steamy :) Haha. That makes me sound like a creeper. Anyway, I got I think 2 or 3 reviews that said it was really undetailed and a little OOC. Yeah Sorry for that. I read it after it was posted, and I agree that it was undetailed. I was rushing and got lazy. Forgive me:)! Uhm… as for the OOC, I don't really know where you're coming from. The only thing I can think of is when Simon yells at her, it's not like him, and when Chloe uses her necromancer trick on Jakob, she probably wouldn't do that, right? Well, I had that planned. If that's what your complaint with OOC-ness was, then just wait, I'll explain it. Now on with the story!

Chloe P.O.V:

I slowed to a walk once the house came into view. I don't know why I did that. It wasn't like me. I just needed a reason _not_ to like Jakob. I almost felt bad for that. For what I did. I knew it was wrong, but I did it. When I reached the back porch, I saw Simon sitting there on the swing. I felt obligated to sit next to him and tell him what I did.

"Hey, Simon," I began.

"Hi." He smiled. "What's up?"

"You know how earlier today I told you I was all yours?"

Simon's smile dropped from his face immediately and I heard a hesitant "Yeah..?"

"No, don't be upset, I'm still your girl." I smiled and he faintly did, too. "It's just that, I was just with Jakob. I thought I liked him, even though I tried not to. I thought well maybe I could find a reason not to. And I did."

"Well, what'd you do?" He looked genuinely happy again. Almost like I had never mentioned Jakob in the first place.

I told Simon all about how I knew Jakob would care if I could raise the dead.

"But you're my friend." I smiled. "You don't care."

Simon P.O.V:

I felt a terrible urge to tell Chloe that we were more than friends. I restrained myself because… were we just friends? Or were we boyfriend and girlfriend? Were we anything?

"Yeah… We're friends." You could almost taste the awkward in the air.

"Huh?" Chloe asked. "Why'd you say it like that? What's wrong?" Chloe was back to her normal self. I didn't understand why she would ever trick a soul. Now, though, she was worried. The Chloe I fell in love with was here.

"Uhm… I uh…never mind," I looked away. Kind of like one of those movies with the really bad actors. The ones that were always so dramatic, it made you kind of sick.

Chloe leaned on my shoulder and looked at me with her sparkling eyes. "Simon, I want to know what's wrong. Why did you say that we were friends like you did?" I didn't answer and all was silent for a minute. But Chloe answered her own question. "Oh. Did you w-want t-t-t-to be m-more than j-just f-f-friends?" And just as I was proud that she hadn't stuttered in so long.

I smiled. "Yes, Chloe. I do."

Chloe wrapped her arms around me and engulfed me in a huge hug.

It was the greatest moment in the world. I didn't want it to end.

Of course, though, it ended. I don't know what caused it, but Chloe pulled away, smiled at me and walked inside. Just like that. There was something different about her. She was acting so bold and very un-Chloe like. I didn't really like it, to say the least. The Chloe I knew and fell in love with was shy and timid, not bold and fearless. What happened?

The only hope I had to find the answer was to ask someone I never would have thought otherwise. He was charming, sneaky and elusive.

Jakob.

Chloe P.O.V:

Yes, I walked away from Simon. I still like him though. But I'm different now. I'm not as shy and scared. I don't stutter anymore either. The time I stuttered just before with Simon was pretend.

As much as it pains me to say this, Derek made me like this. I don't like Derek at all- he is rude and bitter-but all the time I spent with him before we arrived here taught me to not be afraid of everything. I have to say, he really helped me.

So anyway, that's why I'm bolder and more up-front now. I think I scared Simon with it though. I didn't mean to, I thought he would be proud of me. Guess not?

This changes everything.

**Haha! Okay, I was listening to Santana, and (don't ask how) got a great idea! **

**So pretend that Tori doesn't know that Simon is her half brother and pretend she still likes him :) **

**K! well enjoy your chapter!**

**Ooh! Songs listened t when I wrote this:**

**Into The Night-Santana**

**A Gory Demise-Creature Demise**

**Misery Loves Company-Emilie Autumn **

**ENJJOOYYY!**

**And this is my longest chapter yet! Again, don't get used to that...**


	6. I Have To Tell You Something

**A/N:** **Okay, Wow, it's been a long time. I don't think anyone is reading this anymore because on the last chapter, I got NO reviews! *tear* Oh, and for anyone who read the 5****th**** chapter, I said that listening to Santana gave me the idea for something about Tori and Simon. Well… I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking then, so I don't know my idea. On with the story!**

Simon P.O.V:

I was looking around for Jakob when I saw Tori sitting in one of the many small trees. She didn't notice me there. She seemed peaceful there. She was actually looking-more like staring-at something past me. I looked, and imagine who it was?

Jakob. He was talking to Derek near the front of the house. They looked deep in conversation and looked happy. Derek was never happy anymore. I felt strange. It was really weird that I, Derek's brother, couldn't make him happy, but a boy he's only known since this morning could. I felt… well in the least, bad.

I was just turning when Katherine walked over and started talking up a storm. Her much more timid brother, Kade, followed but stayed quiet. I saw Derek's smile slowly fade away. He really didn't like Katherine. Not at all.

I turned to Tori. "Hey!" I whisper-yelled as I hit her foot to get her attention.

She jumped like Chloe would have a few weeks ago. "What?" She was whispering, too but you could see the anger in her eyes.

"What're you staring at?" I was talking in a regular voice now.

"Leave me alone, Simon," Tori slid from the branch and tried to walk away, but I caught her arm, keeping her put.

"No, Tori. What's wrong?" She didn't say anything was wrong, but I knew.

"I was staring at Jakob," She answered the first question with a sigh.

"I don't care about that. What's wrong right now?"I looked into her eyes and put my hands on her shoulders.

Tori widened her eyes and then closed them immediately. "This." She spoke carefully. "This is what's wrong," She opened her eyes again; they were glassy and sad, like she was about to cry. Tori folded her arms across her chest and walked away. I let her.

"What the Hell?" I asked myself. I turned the way Tori went, but I didn't follow her. I went to talk to Jakob.

"Hey, Jakob?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Yeah?" He seemed like he couldn't be less interested.

"Do you know what's going on with Chloe?"

"What are you talking about?" Jakob's tone started to get nasty.

"She isn't sweet and innocent anymore. She's bold and it's bothering me."

"Don't ask me. She's _your_ girlfriend." He snapped as he walked off into the woods. Chloe wasn't my girlfriend, not officially. Or was she? I was really confused on the whole subject.

"Derek, do you know?" I turned to my older brother.

"Know what?"He looked at me and cocked his head.

"Why Chloe's different. She's not herself."

Derek pursed his lips. "It could have something to do with the fact that when we were running on our own, I told her not to be afraid of everything. I guess it worked."

"But, Derek," I sighed at him. "I love Chloe, you know that. But I love the old Chloe. The one who was shy and stuttered over nearly everything. That's who I fell in love with."

"And I love Chloe, too. But I love the new Chloe. The bold and stutter-free one."

"That's not fair, Derek." I was acting like a whiney little kid, but I didn't care. I looked at my older brother and said, "Chloe may not hate you, but I do. You are mean and cruel and not like the boy I spent my childhood with." I just walked away without another word.

I know it's not like me to do that. I don't _really _hate Derek. I'm angry. Partially because he's trying to steal the girl I love and partially because he _is_ mean and cruel. But nonetheless, he is my brother, and I'll stick with him.

I was wandering the yard. I didn't want to go talk to Chloe, and I _most certainly_ didn't want to talk to Derek. So I just walked around aimlessly.

"Simon," I heard my name being spoken and I turned at it. It was Tori again.

"Hey, Tori. What's up?" I gave her a half smile. And I swear her eyes sparkled at it.

Tori was different, too. Although, I liked her change. Tori was nicer and kinder. She smiled more. It was nice.

"Uhm, I was just walking around and wanted to talk to you," Tori smiled cutely. Not in like a seductive, girlfriend cute way, but a little kid cute way. It was kind of adorable. I didn't know Tori did adorable.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I sat on the swing.

Tori sat next to me. She still had that adorable smile on her face. I couldn't resist it. I smiled at her and she widened her eyes in some sort of…shock?

"Tori, what are you doing?" She was being weird now. It was no longer cute.

"Uhm, nothing. Nevermind." She fingered the beads on one of her many bracelets and spoke again. "I still need to talk to you,"

"Oh, right. What is it?"

Tori took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Well," she began. "I…

**A/N: Haha sucks for you guys. I love cliffhangers! But I'm sure YOU don't! hahaha! **

**Well, what do you think will happen? What is Tori going to say? Where's Chloe? Is Simon going to forgive Derek? Is Jakob going to ever be nice?**

**I don't know, but let's find out! Review! They're so exciting to get!**

**I might forget about this story a little, so BE PATIENT! **


	7. It Can't Be!

**A/N:Well, here go with this story. I think I only got ONE REVIEW! Ha. But thank you Saint of the Sinners for being my only reviewer. I promised you to bring what you wanted. Okay… on with zee story!**

Simon P.O.V:

"I still need to talk to you,"

"Oh, right. What is it?"

Tori took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Well," she began. "I… really like you. Still."

If I had been drinking water, I would've spit it out like they do in movies. Tori? Still like me? She knew we were half siblings! She straight up told us she was over me! **(Correct me if I'm wrong here. I'm pretty sure it was in The Awakening, but was it just Chloe she told? Or was Simon there too?) **This was too much. All of this. I couldn't take it.

"Tori, I'm sorry." I spoke softly as I rose from the swing. I didn't like Tori. I admit she was pretty and was being nicer now, but she's my sister! It's really not possible.

I was going back inside to find Chloe. I don't know where she ran off too. I don't even know why she left. She hugged me and left. Kind of like one of those bouncing little girls who get whatever they want, whenever they want. And I hate it.

I was reminded of who made Chloe this way. My dearest brother Derek. **(That was sarcasm friends) ** He basically robbed her of her cuteness and innocence. Just simply by telling her to be bolder. I'm not sure if I'll ever really forgive Derek. He's losing his chances.

Chloe P.O.V:

I was getting bored. I walked away from Simon thinking that would make him proud of me. I think it made him angry with me. Those were never my intentions.

I got up from the sofa I was sitting on and walked outside. I nearly bumped into the person I just wanted to see.

"Oh Simon," I laughed lightly."I was just coming to look for you.

"Uh, yeah. Me too," Simon seemed off to me. He wasn't the normal cool Simon I knew and loved. He seemed… almost depressed. I hope I didn't cause that.

I grabbed his hand. "Hey, what's wrong?" I walked over toward the porch swing and still, I held his hand.

"Nothing's wrong," He pulled his hand from my grip and tried to step away. I caught him by the sleeve of his jacket.

"No, Simon. I _know _there's something wrong. You're acting very un-Simon like."

Simon P.O.V: (1)

"Like you're any different Chloe!" My voice was rising. "You've completely changed the way you think and act because of one thing my bitter old brother sai—" I was cut off by my favorite thing in the world. Chloe's lips. They were soft and sweet and tasted like raspberries.

"Calm down. I'm not completely different. I'm still the old Chloe inside. I just don't stutter. I can fake it if you want. Just don't yell." With the last sentence, she cupped my face in her tiny hand. Chloe smiled sweetly.

I was speechless. Chloe just kissed me. I mean _really _kissed me. Sure she kissed me once like in my dream, but she never kissed me like this. (2) It was great. I couldn't be mad at her anymore. I just couldn't. Because of her, all my worries were set free. I wasn't thinking of Tori, or Derek, or Jakob. All I thought about were Chloe's lips on mine and the fact that she was still touching my face.

As always, the moment ended. Chloe slowly pulled her hand away and smiled at me. She looked amazing. I was thinking was too much about this girl. I was absolutely in love with Chloe Saunders. But she didn't know it. I mean she knew I liked her, but she didn't know this.

"You know what, Chloe?" I began with a grin.

She smiled as well. "What?"

Just as I was about to tell her, I heard a scream. There was no mistaking it. It was definitely Tori's scream.

Chloe jumped. I grabbed her hand and ran to find Tori. I may not like her, but she _is_ my sister.

Tori was lying on the ground, whimpering.

"Tori, what happened?" I bent over to her and helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone shot a bolt of lightning at me!" She was so close to tears, it almost made me want to cry.

Chloe gasped and looked around frantically. "Who could it be?"

"It can't be my mother. It wasn't powerful enough for her." Tori whined.

One name came to my head. Who was the only other supernatural here with any magic that would hurt us?

"Jakob."

"Would he really do that?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sure he would." I stood up and put my hand out for Tori. She took it and got herself up.

The three of us walked carefully around the yard looking for Jakob.

We found him sitting on a rock in the front. I ran at him.

"Why would you hurt Tori?" I yelled.

"Think about it Simon. Why on Earth would I want to kill genetically altered supernaturals?

Chloe gulped. "Edison Group." She squeaked out.

**A/N: Hey! Look another cliffhanger. Well, all in good reason. Because…. THE STORY ISalmostOVER! NO! Next chapter's the end of the road guys. Unless I get a sudden wave a curiosity, (which just might happen) and extent your reading experience. **

**Well. Thoughts? Too fast? I thought so. It was also very short. Pretty OOC too if you ask me. Oh, self pity. So fun**

**Okay, notes.**

**(1)- Sorry for the quick POV change. I accidentally started writing that from Simon's POV and when I realized my mistake, I realized it was unchangeable. Because it sounded great how it was. I liked I that way. Again Sorry.**

**(2)-I'm 98% sure I never had them kiss (except for like he said, his dream) But if you remember them kissing for real, tell me. Puh-luh-luh-lease? Ha Thanks.**

**SEE YOU GUYS!**


	8. The Strangest and The Most Wonderful

**A/N: Oh, come on! I love this story and I just can't end it! But I'm out of ideas guys. I'm sorry. I'm REALLY proud of this story. It's my longest yet and will be my longest for a while. So, THIS IS IT! I'm super sorry! **(I don't even know if anyone reads this anymore...) **but still only one review. *tear* swhatever. Story time!**

Simon P.O.V:

"Y-y-you're one of them." Chloe whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She took a few hesitant steps away from Jakob.

Jakob chuckled, an evil grin creeping on his face. "Oh, you silly girl. Of course. Would you have expected any different?" He was staring directly at Chloe; Talking only to her.

"But, you were scared when I told you I was genetically altered. You ran off," Chloe was squeaking.

"All an act, dear," He turned to Tori and me. "_Diane _taught it to me," He laughed evilly. Just as I would have expected him to.

Tori was afraid now. If she weren't before, she was now. Her own mother had snuck a teenager in to a _Safe House_! It was never even safe to begin with. Jakob had always been here.

"No," Tori defended. "No! You are _not_ working for my mother! My mother is evil and bitter and mean. She never cared about me. She's a bitch." By the end, it seemed like Tori was just talking to herself, not Jakob.

"Well, _I_ think that Diane is lovely. So kind and helpful to her cause," Jakob was toying with her now. He wanted to push Tori over the edge.

Tori's scream could've been heard from anywhere within a five mile radius. It was the single most terrifying thing I'd ever encountered, only because of the pain and suffering wrapped inside the sound. Tori had fallen. Completely over the edge. She was tough, and could take a lot, but I _knew_ that there was only so much she really could take. And she had long surpassed that of which was healthy.

Tori lost her breath and fell to the ground, crying. Chloe ran over and comforted her. I stood in front of Jakob, not moving at all.

"Oh, Simon," Jakob's tone was condescending. He wanted me to break, too. I wouldn't. I was determined. I was unbreakable.

"Jakob, stop. You can't break me. I won't let you. You already made the toughest girl I know cry. That's far past your limit." I stood there, my eyes blazing.

"What limit, Simon? I have no limit. My one and only goal is to obliterate all of your kind."

I took a step forward. "Jakob, do you not understand that by obliterating all of our kind, you mean yourself, too? Jakob, you're just as much a supernatural as me or Chloe or Tori. We're no different. We just happened to have been experimented on. Why should we be killed for that?" Jakob's grin had dropped from his face. He was considering my words.

"You're right. I'm no different than you. But my mission was to kill _all_. So that I will," His eyes were glistening. He was crying.

Jakob still pulled a gun from his pocket and cocked it. I looked at him in fright. He didn't shoot at us, though. He shot backwards, behind him to where some others were sitting on the grass. I don't know who it was, but they fell over, obviously hit by Jakob's bullet. He was about to shoot another when three adults stepped out from the forest. I only recalled two. Dr. Davidoff and Mrs. Enright.

"You putrid boy!" Mrs. Enright screamed. "These_ creatures_ should be dead by now!"

Tori shuddered violently and the sound of her mother. And Jakob shuddered, too. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Enright. I can't do this. Simon's right. In order to kill_ every _supernatural like you said, I'd have to kill myself, as well," Jakob's eyes were sad and full of remorse. He was trying so hard to not let the tears stream down his face.

"We can arrange your death if you like," Mrs. Enright tantalized Jakob. She knew just as well as anyone that Jakob didn't want to die.

Jakob hesitantly cocked the gun at his side. Slowly raising it, an evil, malicious grin rose on his face. The gun straight out in front of him, pointing toward Mrs. Enright; and he fired. One shot at the woman who had made his life Hell, and she was dead. Just like The Wicked Witch.

Dr. Davidoff stood there, his mouth agape, trying to make sense of what just happened. Jakob was going to shoot him, but Tori jumped up from the ground and ran at him, tackling Dr. Davidoff to the ground. He hit with a thud, Tori's knees pressing into his chest with great force. It was like Dr. Davidoff was being pressed to death. Tori was so angry that she killed a man. Granted, he was evil and had tried to kill us, but I never expected her to kill.

When Dr. Davidoff finally stopped breathing, Tori jumped off him and gasped. She had never meant to kill him, but she wanted him dead. More tears streamed down her face and she fell to the ground. This time Chloe picked her up the best she could and nearly dragged her inside. That just left me, Jakob, and two dead bodies.

"I'm sorry," Jakob let tears flow now, not needing to seem tough for anyone.

I nodded my head and put my hand on his shoulder. "Come on," I told him as I walked toward the house.

We stepped into the kitchen, where Tori and Chloe were sitting at the table. They heard us come in and both turned around. Chloe smiled and Tori sighed. "Thank you, Simon," She admitted. "And Jakob, too, for not killing us," Tori was smiling now, seemingly recovered from everything.

Jakob's eyes were still red, but he was no longer crying. "You're welcome. I'm glad it's over. And I'm really sorry guys," He hung his head in shame. Tori got up from her seat and gave Jakob a hug, something very out of character for her to do.

I suppose that Chloe felt left out, and came to give me a hug as well. "I love you, Simon," She smiled.

I hugged her back. "And you know I love you, too,"

It was the strangest and the most wonderful day of my life.

**A/N: Well, this is done. *single tear* I was laughing at myself as I wrote this because I realized that the summary for the story has absolutely nothing to do with the actual story. So I'm going to change it. Just in case you wanted to know, the original summary was: **_This is the sequel to The Truth. Simon is now determined to tell Chloe that he likes her and to keep her away from Derek so to all of you guys who told me that I should continue The Truth, here it is!IF YOU DON'T LIKE SIMON/CHLOE DON'T READ! _**So yes, I'm sorry, but this is over. I love you all and you were (for the most part) great readers! Buh-bye!**

**~..  
(or whatever I change my name to)**


End file.
